Electrostatic discharge (ESD) often destroys or damages electronic devices during processing and/or handling of the electronic devices. As electronic devices become smaller and more sensitive to applied voltages and currents, the electronic devices also become more sensitive to ESD. It is often very difficult, if not virtually impossible, to determine the source of an ESD event or even when electronic devices are subject to an ESD event. Typically, in order to determine that an electronic device has been damaged by an ESD event, the electronic device is pulled from a manufacturing line and tested to determine if the electronic device has failed or not. Even if it is determined that an electronic device has failed due to an ESD event and subsequently unable to be used for an end product, it is often impossible to determine the level of current transient of the ESD event that caused the electronic device to fail.
Moreover, electronic devices are often subject to an ESD event of a specific level that damages the electronic device but the damage does not cause complete failure of the electronic device. The ESD testing device is unable to determine that the electronic device has been damaged because the electronic device has not completely failed and is still functional. However, the damaged electronic device is still used for an end product and subsequently fails after further use of the end product.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.